ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Harpie Lady Twins
| ja_romanized = Hāpyi Redi Nishimai | ko_name = 해피 레이디 두자매 | ko_romanized = Haepi Reidi Dujamae | creator = TheycallmeBrick | card_type = Monster | attribute = WIND | type = Winged Beast | type2 = Effect | stars = 5 | atk = 1900 | def = 2000 | effect = (This card's name is always treated as " ".) Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Harpie Lady Sisters": You can Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand, Deck, or GY, ignoring the Summoning conditions, but you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Harpie Lady Twins" once per turn. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. | fr_effect = (Le nom de cette carte est toujours traité comme "Sœurs de Harpie".) Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable Normalement. Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement par l'effet d'une Magie/Piège qui liste spécifiquement la carte "Sœurs de Harpie" : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 "Sœurs de Harpie" depuis votre main, Deck ou Cimetière, en ignorant ses conditions d'Invocation, mais pour le reste de ce tour, vous ne pouvez Invoquer Spécialement de monstres (monstres VENT exclus). Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Jumelles de Harpie" qu'une fois par tour. Cette carte peut faire une seconde attaque durant chaque Battle Phase. | de_effect = (Der Name dieser Karte wird immer als „Harpyien-Schwestern“ behandelt.) Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Falls diese Karte durch den Effekt eines Zauber/Fallen, der oder die ausdrücklich die Karte „Harpyien-Schwestern“ aufführt, als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 „Harpyien-Schwestern“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand, deinem Deck oder deinem Friedhof beschwören, ungeachtet seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen, aber du kannst für den Rest dieses Spielzugs keine Monster als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, außer WIND-Monstern. Du kannst diese Effekt von „Harpyien-Zwillinge“ nur einmal pro Spielzug aktivieren. Diese Karte kann während jeder Battle Phase einen zweiten Angriff durchführen. | it_effect = (Il nome di questa carta viene sempre considerato come "Sorelle Arpie".) Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente dall'effetto di una Magia/Trappola che indica specificamente la carta "Sorelle Arpie": puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 "Sorelle Arpie" dalla tua mano, Deck o Cimitero, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione, ma non puoi Evocare Specialmente mostri per il resto di questo turno, eccetto mostri VENTO. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Gemelle Arpie" una sola volta per turno. Questa carta può effettuare un secondo attacco durante ogni Battle Phase. | pt_effect = (O nome deste card deve ser sempre considerado como "Irmãs de Lady Harpia".) Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito de uma Magia/Armadilha que liste especificamente o card "Irmãs de Lady Harpia": você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 "Irmãs de Lady Harpia" da sua mão, do Deck o do Cimenteiro, ignorando suas condições de Invocação, mas pelo resto deste turno, você não pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial, exceto monstros VENTO. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Gêmeas de Lady Harpia" una vez por turno. Este card pode realizar um segundo ataque durante cada Fase de Batalha. | es_effect = (El nombre de esta carta se trata siempre como "Hermanas de la Dama Arpía"). No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial por el efecto de una Mágica/Trampa que liste específicamente la carta "Hermanas de la Dama Arpía": puedes Invocar de Modo Especial 1 "Hermanas de la Dama Arpía" en tu mano, Deck o Cementerio, ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación, sed no puedes Invocar monstruos de Modo Especial por el resto de este turno, excepto monstruos VIENTO. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Gemelas de la Dama Arpía" una vez por turno. Esta carta puede hacer un segundo ataque durante cada Battle Phase. | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}